That Strange Feeling
by chicagonebananas
Summary: Miley thought she was the only one living a double life as a secret pop star that is until a mysterious new guy comes onto the stage, Miley sees him at school but she also performs with his other self during the night. Can they both find love with other?
1. The New Guy

A/N: Alright, I'm back to writing some HM fics. It just took me a while to decide which one I wanted to write next!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. It is owned by Disney Channel.

* * *

"You're needed on stage Miss Montana." A stage hand told her. She walked towards the stage for her sound check as someone came off and bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He answered.

"It's okay." Hannah replied as she continued towards the stage.

"Wait? Are you Hannah Montana?" He questioned her.

She stopped and turned around. "Yes, I am." She answered. She just wanted to get out on stage but this kid wouldn't let her.

"Wow! It's truly an honor to be meeting you!" He exclaimed. "I'm Richard... well everyone calls me Richy. I'll be opening for you tonight!" He informed her as he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Well it's nice to meet you Richy." She replied as she shook his hand. "I need to go do a sound check now." She said wanting to get away from him. He seemed nice but he also seemed a bit annoying.

"Right!" He exclaimed. "I'll... uh... see you tonight then!"

"Yeah." Hannah replied. She walked out on stage. "If we were a movie," She sang.

"_That should be our song."_ Richy thought to himself as he watched the pop star perform.

* * *

"That concert was amazing!" Lilly exclaimed as she and Miley walked into school the next day.

"Yeah." Miley answered back being fairly tired from the late night she had had.

"And that new Richy guy who opened for you is pretty cute!" Lilly continued. "With his blue eyes and brown hair." She said in dreamy tone.

"He maybe cute but did you ever talk to him?" Miley questioned her friend.

"Not much." Lilly answered. "Why?"

"Well he's just too... for lack of a better word, out there!" She answered. "I mean 'It's truly and honor to meet you!' What's up with that!" Miley complained.

"Maybe he's just fan?" Lilly asked as she put her books in her locker. "I mean, I went as far as to breaking into your dressing room before I knew you were," Lilly paused and looked around the hall. She leaned forward and whispered, "Hannah Montana."

"You have a point there Lilly." Miley replied. "He was probably some obsessed fan."

"Um, excuse me." They heard a voice.

Miley looked back and saw a boy with jet black hair, baggy black pants with chains, a black shirt, and boots that looked like they came from the Military.

"You're kind of blocking my locker." He said to Miley.

"Oh I'm sorry." She answered as she moved to let him by.

"I'm Ryan." He told her. He stuck his hand out for her to shake it.

"I'm Miley." She answered slowly while shaking his hand.

"And I'm Lilly!" She exclaimed.

"Hi." He answered back. "Do you guys know where Miss Kunckl's room is? I'm sort of new here."

"We're on our way there," Miley started. "We can show you if you want."

"That'd be great!" He answered.

"So, Ryan, where are you from?" Lilly asked him as they walked to 'The Prison Warrens' room.

"My family and I just moved her from Florida." He replied.

"That is so cool!" Lilly exclaimed. "I have an uncle who lives in Florida."

"Cool." Ryan said totally unsure of Lilly.

The three walked into Kunckl's room and took their usual seats while Ryan sat in a desk next to Miley.

"Hey Miley that was an awesome...Show!" Oliver exclaimed realizing that there was new kid listening to what he was saying. "That we watched last night."

"Yeah." She answered back. She and Oliver looked over at Ryan.

"I'm Ryan." He said while sticking his hand out to Oliver.

"I'm Oliver." He answered back and shaking his hand.

"Class, please open your books to page 208." Miss Kunckl said as the bell rang. The class did as told.

* * *

A/N: I know it's off to a slow start but I'm hoping this will be remotely interesting. So please review if you want to know what happens next! I'm not sure when i'll update again. I don't have this outlined yet so i want to try and get a few chapters outlined before i do update again. 


	2. Shinedown vs Hannah Montana

Disclaimer: I do not own HM or the band Shinedown. I only own Richy and Ryan.

* * *

"This is some good spaghetti!" Lilly exclaimed with her mouth full while the group of three ate lunch outside.

"Lilly?" Miley questioned with a hint of disgust, "How can you talk with your mouth full?"

Lilly swallowed the pasta. "Sorry." She replied while looking at her friend. She looked over and saw Ryan enter the court yard area. "Hey, there's that new kid. Should we ask him to sit with us?" She asked.

"Why not." Miley sighed.

Lilly waved to him and he saw them. Ryan walked up to the table and sat down next them.

"Hey." Oliver greeted him.

"Sup." He shot back.

"So, Ryan what's your favorite band?" Lilly asked breaking the silence that had fallen upon the table for several minuets after the greetings.

"Probably Shinedown." He answered confidently. "I love their song Fake."

"Shine what?" Miley asked abruptly.

"Shinedown." Ryan answered back. "I doubt you've heard of them. Their probably not your type."

"Not my type?" She asked is a 'say what' tone of voice. "And what exactly is my type Ryan?"

"From looking at you and over hearing your conversation today while you were blocking my locker," Ryan started. "I'd say Hannah Montana. You know, the preppy girl thing."

Miley stared at him. He just had to go and say Hannah Montana. "Well so what Hannah Montana is an amazing artist!" She defended.

"Yeah, if you like the whole 'I'm so perfect because I'm a preppy pop star who deserves everything she gets' thing, then yeah she's an amazing artist." Ryan mocked. "But Shinedown on the other hand has that angst that, well, Hannah Montana lacks."

Miley shook her head him. "Well listen buddy, you don't know a thing about Hannah Montana!" Miley said with anger boiling under skin. "So this conversation is done!" She got up from the table and was about to walk away. "And would it kill you to wash your hair? Oh yeah I went there!" She stormed away from the table with Lilly following behind her.

"So, I take it you don't really like him at this moment?" She asked.

"Lilly, he dislikes half of me!" Miley answered while she put the combination to her locker in. "How can I like him?" She asked.

* * *

"Thank you! You guys are an awesome audience!" Richy said into the microphone. Everyone cheered. "Now it's time for the one! The only! Hannah Montana!" He introduced. The crowd screamed as Hannah took the stage and Richy left.

Hannah sang 'If we were a movie', 'Nobody's Perfect' and, 'Pumpin' Up The Party' before leaving the stage for a quick five minuet break.

"Lola!" She exclaimed as she came back stage. "I NEED to tell you something."

"What is it?" Lola asked.

"I think I might - do you mind?" She asked Richy who appeared to be eves dropping.

"Sorry." He apologized and left the two girls.

"I think I might like Ryan." Hannah whispered.

"But he-" Lola started.

"I know what he said, but there's just something about him." She continued.

"Um, excuse me, I hate to interrupt," Richy started, "But you need to get back out on stage Miss Montana."

"Thanks Richy. And call me Hannah!" She ran back out on stage and started to sing again.

Richy looked on with a smile that would make anyone passing by label him as stupid. _"I sure will Hannah."_

"So, you're Richy?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" He asked her.

"I'm Lola, Hannah's bestest friend ever!" She exclaimed.

Richy nodded and watched the rest of the concert run smoothly.

The three and Hannah's dad walked out to the limo after the show.

"Here, let me get that for you Hannah." Richy said as he opened Hannah's door for her.

"Thank you." She replied. She and Lola slid in and Richy followed after Hannah's dad/manager had taken a seat inside.

* * *

A/N: Still moving sort of slow compared to my other fics but I think this one will be a slower one. Well anyways please review! 


	3. Stereotyping Isn't Cool Dude

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own HM.

* * *

"You have to do a power point for whatever your assigned weather it'd be mammals or arthropods or any other class you're assigned." Miss Kunckle informed her biology class. The entire class let out a groan all knowing they had do huge projects. "I have divided you up into groups of four." She continued. "The first group that I have will be doing the arthropods are, Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott, Oliver Oken," She said. Miley and Lilly high fived each other, "And Ryan Wicket."

"What!" Miley asked Lilly.

"Apparently Ryan's in our group." Lilly replied.

"I heard what she said!" Miley answered back. Why Ryan of all people? The one who hates Hannah Montana, the one who Miley may like. Why him of all people? Why couldn't it had been like Amber or Ashley even? Why Ryan Wicket?

Miss Kunkle finished assigning the groups and everyone broke up to meet with the groups and start doing some research using their books and possibly a computer or two.

"So what exactly is an arthropod?" Oliver asked.

"Don't you pay attention?" Ryan asked. "It's basically anything like a spider or cray fish."

"I thought the spider was an arachnid" Oliver replied.

"It is an arachnid, but the class it's in is arthropodia." Ryan filled him.

Miley and Lilly looked at him in shock. "What? Just because I look the way I do doesn't mean I can't be smart!" Ryan defended himself. "That's stereotyping!"

"So like it's stereotyping like you did me?" Miley asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked with an eye roll.

"The other day at lunch you just assumed I was some prep just because I like Hannah Montana!" Miley shot back. "News flash, Lilly and Oliver here like her as well!"

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "You like Hannah Montana?" He asked Oliver.

"Well I mean, she's pretty cool... She's uh... hott!" Oliver answered.

Miley's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "You got a point their dude." Ryan replied.

The group divided up the parts of the project. Miley would be presenting the support and muscular systems, and the digestive system. Oliver would be presenting on the nervous system, and the excitatory system. Lilly would be handling the vocabulary portion of the project and explaining the other visual aids that they would have other then the power point and Ryan would be taking the reproductive system.

The bell rang and the class started to gather their items to leave. "Miss Stewart," Miss Kunkle called. "You're group will be going first so you have about a month to work on it." She informed them.

Miley nodded. "We got our work cut out." She said Lilly. "Why don't you guys come over after school today so we can get SOME of this done."

"Where in the heck do you live?" Ryan asked.

"Why don't you just take the same bus as us home?" Miley shot back at him.

"Okay, okay, geez don't get so up tight about it." Ryan answered. He walked down the hall leaving the three where they were.

* * *

The four walked into Miley's living room and dropped their backpacks by the coffee table.

"You guys sure got a lot of guitars." Ryan commented as he took a seat in a chair.

"My dad was sort of a musician back in the day." Miley answered half truthfully.

"So like he just played music for tips or something?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah!" Miley answered quickly, probably a little to quickly.

Ryan looked her in the eye. "Whatever." He answered again.

"Miley, who's all-" Robbie stopped mid speech when he entered the room and saw Ryan sitting in his chair. "Get out of here you, you, you punk!" Robbie yelled at him. "Don't make me get a baseball bat!"

"Daddy!" Miley reasoned with him. "Miss Kunkle put him in our group for science. It's okay."

Robbie looked him over. "If anythings missing when you leave I'll hunt you down boy." Robbie told him in a fatherly threat tone of voice.

* * *

A/N: I know this is short but this chapter's fairly relevant to future chapters. Please review. Also, arthropods and mammals are part of biology (i think that's what Kunkle teaches) i know because I had to do a project similar to what they're doing this year in bio. Please review! 


	4. 11:35

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. The show and characters (other then Richy and Ryan) are owned by Disney Channel

* * *

Miley's cell went off while the group sat around the coffee table. She picked it up and looked at what the sub-screen said. Schedule it read. She flipped it open and looked at it. _Photo shoot: Get Ready_ She read. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered that she had to do that for a magazine tonight.

"Uh... Guys, I just remembered that I have to go to my Aunt's house for dinner tonight!" She exclaimed.

"I thought all your family lived in Tena-"

Miley interrupted Lilly, "My OTHER aunt." She said.

"Oh riiiiiiight, you're other aunt." Lilly answered back with a wink wink.

"I really have to start to get ready," Miley started. "So if you guys could just show yourselves out that'd be great."

"But I thought that I was going with you?" Lilly asked as she gathered up her items.

"You are!" Miley blurted. "I just meant for Ryan and Oliver to leave."

"Whatever." Ryan answered as he picked up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. "I have to go to uh...Lacrosse practice anyways."

"I didn't know you played Lacrosse." Lilly answered.

"Yeah, well I've only been at school for like two weeks so how could you know?" After saying that he and Oliver walked out the front door of the Stewart's house.

"That was close." Lilly said after the boys had left.

"Ya' think?" Miley replied with an attitude.

* * *

"Hannah!" Someone exclaimed. "There you are!"

"Hi Sam!" She greeted the photographer. "So who am I doing this photo shoot with?" She asked. The company had been keeping that a surprise for her for some reason or another.

"Have you ever heard of Richy?" He asked her.

"Who!?" She asked shocked.

"Richy." Sam replied "He's a young pop star and-"

"We've met." Richy answered as he came up behind Sam. "I've opened for Hannah many times."

"Well then, shall we start?" The photographer asked.

"Sure. Why not." Hannah answered.

* * *

"Richy if you could take her hand like this," Sam asked as he held Hannah's hand in his then handed it Richy, "And get down on one knee so it looks like you're serenading her." He continued in a British accent. Richy did as he was told and Sam snapped a few more pictures.

"What time is it?" Hannah finally asked with a yawn.

"It is eleven-thirty five." Sam answered. "We'll take a few more photos then you two can go." He kept his word and soon the two parted ways.

* * *

"Are you okay Miley?" Oliver asked his friend as he entered the classroom the next morning. 

Miley yawned. "The photo shoot ran a little late so I'm just kind of tired." She answered.

Oliver looked over at Ryan who was fast asleep on his desk. "Dude?" he asked causing Ryan to shoot up.

"1924!" Ryan yelled making the few students in the classroom look at him.

"Are you okay man?" Oliver asked him.

"I just stayed up a little late last night!" Ryan protested in anger.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Oliver answered back. "Don't have a cow!"

"Whatever." Ryan answered.

* * *

A/N: I know this was a short chapter but hopefully next chapter will be longer. Please review! 


	5. If We were a Say Wha?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own HM

* * *

"We're going to be doing something new for you tonight!" Hannah said into her microphone after the audience settled down after her last song. The audience again erupted into cheers and screams causing Hannah to have to wait for them to settle down again. "You all know who Richy is and he's going to preforming this next song with me!" Again the crowd went crazy as Richy the cutie (as some fans had started to call him) took the stage.

The intro to the song started to play. "Uh oh, there you go again talkin' cinetmatic! Yeah you! You're charming got everyone starstruck," Hannah sang.

"I know, how you always seem to go for the obvious instead of me but get a ticket and you'll see!" Richy continued with passion for music in his voice.

Hannah looked at him. "If we were a movie you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with!" She continued.

"In the end we'd be laughin' watchin' the sun set fade to black show the names play that happy song!" They both sang.

"Yeah yeah, when you call me I can hear it in your voice, oh sure, wanna tell me all about her," Hannah continued. "La la."

"I'll be actin' through my tears. Guess you'll never know that I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in." Richy finished the verse.

"If we were a movie you'd be the right and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with!" Hannah sang.

"In the end we'd be laughin' watchin' the sunset fade to black show the names and play that happy song!" Richy continued this time solo. "Wish I could tell you there's a twist, some kind of hero in disguise, and we're together, it's for real, now playin' wish I could tell you there's a kiss like somethin' more than in my mind I see it, could be amazing." Richy sang the bridge on his own.

"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with, in the end we'd be laughin' watchin' the sunset fade to black show the names play the happy song!" Hannah finished. The crowd screamed with delight once the two had finished the song.

"Thank you all!" Richy answered over their screams. "I'll be opening again for Hannah tomorrow night!" He heard the crowd continue their cheers as he exited the stage.

Hannah continued the concert with 'Pumpin' up the party', 'Make some noise', 'Best of both worlds' and 'I got nerve'.

"Thank you! You all have been a wonderful audience tonight!" The crowd screamed again and Hannah left the stage.

"Hannah, can I talk to you for a second?" Richy asked her almost immeadilty after she got off stage.

"Sure." She answered as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Richy and Hannah walked farther away from the stage and found a place to "hidden" from paparazzi.

"Ever since I first heard your music," Richy started, "I knew you were someone special."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Hannah replied back.

"And for some time now, I guess you could say that I-"

"There you two are!" Hannah's manager exclaimed when he found the two behind a ficus. "The limo's waiting."

Hannah walked towards Lola. Richy sighed. "Aren't you coming?" Robbie asked him.

"What? Oh yeah!" Richy exclaimed coming back to reality.

The group of four walked out into the unsueally windy night air. Robbie took the seat up front next to the chaufer. Richy held the door open for Hannah and Lola and then entered after the two girls had taken their seats.

"That concert was so cool!" Lola exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Richy replied. He moved his head away from the door after closing it. "What's with the looks?" He asked noticing the way Lola and Hannah were staring at him.

* * *

A/N: Bum Bum Bum! The hangers of cliffs return. Please review. 


	6. A Secret Revealed

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own HM!

* * *

"Um...Seriously, what's with the looks?" Richy asked again. Hannah and Lola had been staring at him with wide eyed expressions on their faces. Richy slowly moved his hands towards his head. "Oh! Crud!" He exclaimed when he felt his real hair and not his 'Richy Wig'. "You CANNOT tell anyone about this!!" He nearly yelled from the back of the limo and quickly pulled his wig out from the window. "Promise?"

"We promise." Hannah stated, still in shock that Ryan was really Richy.

Lola leaned over to Hannah, "I thought you were the only one with a double life!" She exclaimed in a whisper so that Richy/Ryan wouldn't hear her.

"So did I!" She whispered back.

"Spit shake!" Richy exclaimed.

Hannah's eyes got even wider at that moment as Richy hawked up some saliva and spat it into his hand. He held his hand out to her. "Well?" He asked.

"Fine." Hannah gave in. She shot a look to Lola as she did the same as Richy making Lola also do the spit shake.

Richy sighed. "So, I bet you guys want an explanation huh?" He asked them.

"Uh, yeah that'd be great!" Hannah replied, trying to sound like she normally would while wiping the spit off of her hand and into a tissue.

"Well, for starters my real name is Ryan Wicket," he started, "And ever since I was like four, maybe five, I've loved singing but when I got into Jr. High a guy singing pop wasn't cool so when they asked if I would like to be signed I decided to become this secret pop star," He continued. "And plus this way I get the fame and fortune but still get to be the "normal kid." He finished by putting air quotes around "normal kid".

"That is such an interesting idea!" Hannah exclaimed. "I wish I had thought of that!"

"Master Richy," the chauffeur called causing Richy to scramble putting his wig back on, "We have arrived at your house."

"Thank you." Richy answered as he stepped out of the limousine. He stopped and turned around. "Remember, you two promised." He said in a serious tone. He turned around and walked up the walk to his house and went inside.

"So, what are you going to do?" Lola asked Hannah as the limo started forward again.

"About what?" She replied to her friend.

"Are you going to tell Ryan or Richy or whatever his name is that YOU'RE Hannah Montana!" Lola asked again, placing emphasis on you're.

Hannah sighed. "I don't know... I just don't know yet..."

* * *

Miley walked up the concrete steps to the school. "So, are you going to tell him?" She heard a voice from behind her ask.

Miley jumped being slightly startled by her friend. "Lilly!" She exclaimed. "Don't do that!"

"Well sorry!" Lilly apologized, "But are you going to tell Ryan your secret?"

"I've been debating it since last night and I've decided that I'm going to tell him." She answered back.

Lilly nodded in response and the two walked the rest of the way to the lockers where they saw Ryan.

"Ryan, can I tell you something?" Miley asked causally.

"If it has anything to do with the wanna be loser musician Hannah Montana, I'm NOT interested!" Ryan replied, in an even more rude way then usual.

Miley was shocked at him. "No it's not about her!" She defended herself again, "I just wanted to let you know that we're meeting at my house tomorrow to work on the biology project!"

"Fine, you don't have to get so mad about!" Ryan answered back. He shut his locker and walked to his class leaving Lilly and Miley alone in the hall.

"So what just happened there?" Lilly asked.

"I. Don't. Know!" Miley answered back still confused herself about what just went down.

* * *

A/N: Please review! 


	7. The Doors Revealed

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana why in the world would I be wasting my time writing this?

* * *

"Hey Hannah!" Richy greeted her cheerfully.

"Whatever!" She replied in a cold tone.

"Did I do something?" He asked back as a spot light was turned on showing on the two.

Hannah took the mic from it's stand for the sound check. "No." She answered in the same tone.

Richy sighed. "Look, if I did something wrong please tell me!" He begged her as he took his microphone as well.

"I told you," Hannah answered harshly, "You did NOTHING wrong, now stop pestering me!"

"Okay, okay, geez!" Richy answered back.

The two soon after started their sound check for that evening's concert. It ended and Hannah stormed off stage with Richy following closely behind.

"Okay, seriously, if I did something then tell me!" Richy asked Hannah again.

"Richy, just leave me alone!" Hannah barked at him.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone, but I'm sorry for whatever I did." He answered back before taking off for a bit before the concert.

* * *

"She's the one for me, we come from different worlds, how can this be? She's the homeless girl I know, I know she's for me, I know she's for me." Richy finished singing his song_, Is She The _One, for the opening show of yet another Hannah Montana concert.

The audience let out a thunderous scream once he finished. "Thank you all!" He said. "Now it's time for the one, the only, Hannah Montana!" The crowd screamed again as Hannah came out on stage and Richy returned to back stage.

"We haven't met, and that's okay, 'cause you will be asking for me one day don't want to wait, in line..." Hannah started _I Got Nerve_ as the crowd cheered.

* * *

"Miley," Robbie gently shook his daughter awake.

"What?" She moaned.

"Oliver and Lilly are here for your project." He told her.

Miley's eyes shot open. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!" She exclaimed as she got out of bed as quickly as she could to get ready. "Is Ryan here yet?" She asked as she grabbed a T-shirt from her dresser.

"Who?" Robbie asked, genuinely confused.

"You know the guy, who was here the other, all punked out?" She half told half questioned.

"Oh him. No." He answered flatly.

Miley quickly got ready and straitened up her room while Oliver and Lilly came upstairs seeing as Jackson had invaded the living room the night before with another party and it was still a mess.

"Ryan's going to be a little late." Oliver filled the group in. "He had do something late last night. He wouldn't tell me what though."

"I bet I know what it was." Miley said under her breath.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing!" Miley answered quickly.

"Um... hey." Ryan said as he entered Miley's room and dropped his backpack. "So what are we going to try and cover today?"

"I have a notebook in my closet with some ideas." Miley answered.

"I'll get it." Ryan said as he made his way over to what he assumed to be Miley's closet.

Her closet... "Ryan! No! I can get it!" Miley protested and also made her way to the closet as well.

"You're not letting me do much with this project, so I'm at least getting the notebook!" Ryan answered as he continued towards the closet.

"But you can't go into my closet!" Miley tried to stop him again.

"And why not?" He asked her stopping half way to the closet.

"Because." Miley replied back.

"Because why?" Ryan asked again.

"Because... I said so!" She answered hoping he would let her get it after that.

"Gee, great come back... if I was four!" He replied. "Now, I'm getting the notebook!" He walked up the doors and opened them. He rummaged around for a bit. "Um... Why are there doors in your closet?" He asked Miley as she pushed some clothes back and found the Hannah Closet.

* * *

A/N: Cliffy!!! yay for cliffy's! Anyways, the song that Richy sang is part of a song that actually wrote. It's part of an original fiction that i was writing (i sorta lost the notebook i kept it int...;) so no takey the lyrics! I also feel the ending was rushed a little but i really wanted to get this updated. Anyways please review! 


	8. Another Secret Revealed

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm happy to announce that this fic is finally fully outlined!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

* * *

No one in the room answered Ryan's question. "Okay, seriously, people don't have doors IN their closet! Especially ones marked H-" Ryan stopped mid speech. "Oh crud!" He exclaimed. "You're Hannah Montana aren't you!" He asked turning around to face Miley. 

"Uh... No I'm not!" Miley tried to lie.

"Then why in the heck do you have doors in your closet with her symbol on them?" He asked her , crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Because I'm a really big fan?" She half said, half asked in a sorry attempt to lie her way out of this one.

"Right. And I'm the king of England." Ryan mocked.

"Actually they have queen!" Oliver pipped up in a matter of fact tone.

"Whatever!" Ryan exclaimed. "I'm just saying that if your not Hannah Montana then why do you have doors IN your closet?"

"Because I like to dress up as Hannah." Miley tried again.

"Yeah, and I like to dress up like a monkey." Ryan answered back even more sarcastic then he usually was.

"You do?" Lilly asked in amazement. "That's weird! Even for you!"

Ryan rolled his eyes in response to how oblivious Lilly could be at times.

"Okay, you want some answerers Ryan?" Miley asked him while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." He replied, still being sarcastic.

Miley took a deep breath and let out slowly. "I'm Hannah Montana." She finally said.

"Would you stop lying already?" Ryan asked.

"It's not a lie Ryan!" Miley protested. "And weren't you the one who just accused me of being her?" She asked, surprised that he now didn't believe her.

"Yeah, but then I started to think about it and realized that YOU of all people couldn't possibly keep THAT a secret." Ryan answered back.

"Fine, I'll prove it then..." Miley said. She grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him towards her. "Richie." She whispered into his ear.

Ryan pulled away quickly from Miley. "How did you know that!" He asked. No one except Hannah Montana and her side kick knew that.

"Because, I'm Hannah Montana!" She answered this time in an exasperated voice. "I spit shook to keep YOUR secret, so you're going to spit shake to keep MY secret!" She exclaimed.

"That makes sense now." Ryan said randomly as Miley spat into her hand.

"What makes sense?" She asked.

"Why Hannah and Lola were shocked when my secret was revealed." Ryan answered back. "Speaking of which where is that girl?"

"I'm right here!" Lilly said.

"You're Lola?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Hm... talk about different." He answered back.

"What do you mean by that?" Lilly asked him, just a tad bit offended.

"She's all like crazy hyper and you're just hyper... I guess." Ryan replied.

"Hello?" Miley called to him. "Spit shake before the day is over."

"Fine, fine, fine! Don't have a cow!" Ryan answered back.

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on!" Oliver asked as two of his friends did the spit shake.

"I'm Richie." Ryan bluntly said.

"Yeah right." Oliver answered in a mocking tone.

"No, seriously, I am." Ryan answered back.

"Oh." Oliver replied, being slightly embarrassed.

"Wait a minuet." Ryan said breaking a silence that had grown in the room. "I'm in love with you!" He blurted out to Miley.

* * *

A/N: Please review! 


	9. This Is Awkward

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

"Secret pop star boy say what?" Miley asked once Ryan blurted out his feelings.

"I mean... I... can't believe I just said that." Ryan sighed, realizing that there was no way that'd he'd be able to lie his way out of that one.

"I thought you HATED Hannah Montana?" Miley asked.

"It's all part of my cover dude!" Ryan started to explain. "I came up with Richie, which is more of the real me, to stay normal like you did with Hannah, but I figured if I were to do a complete opposite, i.e. being a punk, then if someone were to figuare out who I was it wouldn't be for a long time seeing as Ryan and Richie are complete opposites."

"So, dissing Hannah is all part of you cover?" Miley asked.

"Basically." He answered back.

"So, do you like Hannah?" She asked him.

"I just blurted out that I like you... so yes I do like Hannah Montana... but I still like Shinedown." He informed her.

An awkward silence fell in the room. Everyone knew it came from Ryan blurting out that he was secretly in love with Hannah, or in this case Miley.

"Um... I really need to get going." Ryan said breaking the silence. "This is just... got to go. Bye!" Ryan grabbed his back pack and left Miley's room and house all together.

"Now, THAT was awkward." Lilly said once Ryan had left.

"No, really?" Oliver asked sarcastically. "But, wait, what if he tells your secret Miley!" Oliver asked, realizing that Ryan now knew that Miley was the pop sensation Hannah Montana.

"He won't." Miley answered back as she watched him walk down the street from her window.

"How do you know? Just because he spit shook doesn't mean he'll keep his word." Oliver continued.

"I know." Miley said while turning away from the window and looking at her friends. "But, I also know HIS secret."

"But you wouldn't tell anyone, you're not like that." Lilly answered back.

"Yeah, I know that and you guys know that, but he doesn't know that." Miley answered. "So I think we're safe."

"She has a point." Lilly started, "For all Ryan knows, she could spill the beans on him."

"I guess you're right." Oliver replied.

"I guess we should get SOME work on this project done." Miley answered while grabbing the notebook from her closet and the rest of the group getting started.

* * *

A/N: This is sort of a filler. And just to let you guys know, a surprise twist will be coming up in the next chapter. But what it is, I can't tell you. Please review! 


	10. Ryan I Li Who's There

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

"So, are you going to avoid Ryan today?" Lilly asked Miley as they got off the bus and walked into the building.

Miley sighed as she dialed in her locker number. "No." She bluntly said.

"Why?" Lilly asked as she did the same as Miley. "I mean if I had been in your situation with the whole him blurting out his feelings for you, then I'd defiantly be avoiding him."

"Well, you know how before I knew Ryan was, well who is," Miley started, making sure no one would pick up on Ryan's secret, "I said that I think I might like him?" She continued, "Well, I do. So I thought, I'd tell him how I felt."

"Tell who how you feel?" Ryan asked as he approached his locker.

"Tell-" Miley's thoughts were interrupted by a warning bell. "Sweet nibblets!" She exclaimed. "I have to get to class... if I'm late again my dad's going to kill me." She mumbled as she walked off down the hall.

Miley entered her first hour class and took her normal seat. First hour biology class was a pain most of the time. Today would be a work day for the projects that they had going on so it'd be a little bit easier.

"Are you going to tell him?" Lilly asked as she came in and took her seat.

"Not during class..." Miley sighed.

The bell rang signaling the start of class. "Get into your groups!" Miss Kunckle barked. "We really don't need to be wasting time." The class obeyed and everyone was soon working hard on their assigned animal class.

"So what all have you gotten done?" Ryan asked as the group of four moved their desks together. "I mean, I sort of left in a hurry the other day."

"We actually didn't get much done. Everything was just a little awkward... even after you left." Miley admitted.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Ryan apologized.

"Can we just get this project started?" Oliver asked. He was becoming sick of all this mushy stuff that Miley and Ryan were having the last few days.

"Yeah, sorry." Miley answered. The group worked through the rest of biology and the bell rang and the class left.

"Ryan, I really need to talk to you." Miley asked at the lockers.

"What?" Ryan asked back.

"I li-" Miley was interrupted when someone placed his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Bum bum bum!!! Who put their hand on her shoulder? Review to find out! And I am REALLY sorry that this is a short chapter BUT it's very significant! Please review! 


	11. What Kind of Girl Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own HM!

* * *

Miley stopped mid-speech when she felt the hand land on her shoulder. She turned around slowly to see who had their hand on her. She found herself looking into someone's eyes. Someone familiar. "Jake?" She questioned from shock.

"Hey Miley." Jake said nervously. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked again, still not believing that Jake Ryan had returned.

"I wanted to come back." He replied with his hand still resting on Miley's shoulder. "And maybe we could get back together?"

"That's nice and everything but-" Miley started as she removed Jake's hand from her shoulder.

"But what?" Jake interrupted her. "Don't tell me you have a boyfriend."

Ryan cleared his throat. Miley rolled her eyes. As if things weren't complicated enough, Jake shows up. "Jake, this is Ryan, Ryan this is Jake." Miley quickly introduced them.

"From Zombie High right?" Ryan asked while looking over Jake.

"Yeah, and Miley and I use to date." Jake informed him in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Ryan replied. "I have to get class." He turned his attention back to his open locker and closed it, while making sure he locked it. "I'll see you around Miley." He answered. He adjusted his back pack and started for his class. _"I should have known she was like that."_ He thought to himself as he left the two alone.

"So, what have you been up to?" Jake questioned after Ryan left.

"Not much." Miley replied. How could this happen? _"Jake's only going to complicate things."_ Miley thought to herself. "I have to get to class." She replied. She too closed her locker and left Mr. Zombie Slayer standing alone in the halls.

* * *

"Ryan!" Miley exclaimed as she ran to catch up with him in the halls at the end of the day. "I really need to talk to you about Jake." She said, slightly winded from running.

"Save it!" He answered harshly.

"What?" She asked, taken by surprise at his outburst.

"I said, save it!" He answered back. He looked at her and her at him.

"Ryan, it's not what you're thinking!" She tried to tell him.

"No, it is what I'm thinking. And face it Miley, we both know what kind of girl you are!" He answered her, still angry.

"What do you mean by that?" Miley asked him, herself getting angry.

"I mean, you still like Mr. Big Shot Jake Ryan!" He answered back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a La Cross practice to attend." Ryan looked at Miley one more time before leaving the school. _"How could you be so stupid Ryan?"_ He asked himself as he got into his mom's car. _"How could she?"_

* * *

"So, Miley," Miley heard from behind her as she watched Ryan walk away. She turned around and saw him. Jake Ryan. Her ex.

"Hi Jake." She mumbled.

"Trust me!" He immediately exclaimed. "I've changed! I'm no longer some self-absorbed ego person." He started.

"Jake, I don't care!" She answered back. "I don't like you like that anymore!" She grabbed her back pack and ran out of the school. She quickly found Jackson's car and got in it. She felt tears enter her eyes and allowed them to escape.

* * *

A/N: This will NOT be Jiley. It's just for a plot twist because I didn't want to end it at only ten chapters. So there's a total of thirteen chapters so it's starting to wined down. I'm going to try and finish this before i go back to school! Please review! They make me happy! 


	12. Mistakes Are Realized

Disclaimer: I do not own, under any circumstances, Hannah Montana.

* * *

Miley walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a banana. It was Friday after school and the entire week she had either been trying to talk to Ryan, who'd only talk during the time the group would be working on their science project, or avoiding Jake.

"Why did he have to come back?" Miley asked out loud to no one, seeing as she was the only one home.

She started to peel the banana and took a bite of the fruit when she heard a knock on the door. She looked towards it and saw the one person she didn't want to see...Jake Ryan, himself. She rolled her eyes and put her banana down and walked towards the door. She opened it slowly. "What do you want?" She asked him.

"Just give me a chance!" He begged. Miley noticed that he had a guitar with him.

"_Great."_ She thought sarcastically to herself. _"He's going to try and serenade me."_

"Fine." Miley mumbled.

She walked out onto the porch and sat down on one of the benches she and her family had. Jake sat next her and tuned the guitar a little before he started.

"Hello Beautiful," Jake started.

"_Great. A JoBro song."_ Miley thought to herself. She loved the Jonas Brothers but, in this case she'd just wanted Jake to leave her alone.

"How's it going, I hear its wonderful in California, I've been missin' you it's true. But tonight, I'm gonna fly, but tonight, I'm gonna FLY! Cause I could go across the world and see everything, and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes. Hello Beautiful, it's been a long time since my phone has rung and you've been on that line, and I've been missing you, its true." Jake finished the second verse. "So what do you think?" He asked Miley with a big smile across his face.

"I THINK that you don't get it!" Miley let her feelings burst out of her. "I've been trying to tell you that all week and you won't understand that I don't like you like that anymore! Jake, it's over!" Miley looked him in the eyes.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it!" Jake growled. "I'm gone! And don't expect us to be friends!" He finished. He grabbed his guitar and left Miley alone on the porch.

* * *

Lilly walked along the shore. This week had just been awkward to the max, as she'd probably describe it. "_First Ryan blurts on Sunday how he's in love with Miley/Hannah, then Miley was going to tell Ryan that she felt the same, but then Jake showed up. Talk about awkward with everyone trying to avoid each other."_ She thought as she walked. Lilly being Lilly and not paying attention where she was going due to her thoughts ran into someone. "I'm sorry..." She started to say. "Oh Ryan! Hey!" She greeted him cheerily.

"Hey." He muttered back. He stood there looking out over the ocean.

"Are you okay dude?" Lilly asked seeing how out of it he seemed.

"What?" Ryan asked snapping back into reality. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Just talk to her!" Lilly blurted out knowing what, or who, he was thinking about. "She feels the same way."

"I know that, but I also know the type of girl she is." Ryan continued. He sat down on the sand and Lilly followed.

"What type of girl is that?" She asked.

"The type of girl who dates someone just because of their status. I mean look at Jake." Ryan started, with a bit of edge in his voice when he said 'Jake'. "He's a big time movie TV guy and Miley dated him. She's shallow."

"You know nothing about her do you?" Lilly asked.

"I know enough." Ryan replied while moving a finger around in the wet sand.

"No, you don't!" Lilly protested. "I've known Miley since the seventh grade and you've known her for what three months?" She continued lecturing him. "She's not like that Ryan! Yeah she dated him but that was after she tried to get to know him. She broke up with him once she saw how self-absorb he is!"

Ryan looked up from his 'art' that he had been doing in the sand. "Really?" He asked Lilly.

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy either!" Lilly answered back, doing her best not to laugh remembering the whole goose outfit she put together.

Ryan was silent for a few moments. "I think I made a mistake." He said. "I have to get Miley's!" He exclaimed.

"I know a short cut!" Lilly answered. One could almost sense the happiness in her voice because Ryan had come to his senses.

The two stood up and brushed the sand of their hands and headed towards Miley's. The only left was a cracked heart with an arrow threw it in the sand that read "Ryan and Miley". The sun started to set as the waves came and washed away the broken heart Ryan had placed in the sand as he and Lilly made their way to Miley's.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews everyone! I thought that "Hello Beautiful" was a good song for Jake to try and win Miley back. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! 


	13. Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Jake walked up the wooden steps to Miley's front door. _"This is it."_ He thought to himself. He started to raise his hand to knock.

"What are you doing here?" Jake heard. He lowered his hand and turned around to see Ryan and Lilly.

"I'm here to win Miley back." Jake snapped at Ryan.

"She doesn't like you!" Ryan told Jake sort of harsh, as he too, came up to the front door.

"She only THINKS she doesn't like me." Jake answered back looking Ryan in the eye.

"Wow, you ARE egoistical!" Ryan answered.

"I am not! Well, at least not anymore." Jake answered.

"Uh huh, sure." Ryan replied sarcastically.

"Whatever." Jake replied.

The front door flew open and there stood Miley. _"Great."_ She thought to herself as she saw the two guys standing there.

"Miley, tell HIM that you like me!" Jake said.

"Normally, I would retaliate but not this time." Ryan answered. "I'm going to be the mature one."

"Shut up!" Jake barked at Ryan.

"No, you!" Ryan answered back, loosing his cool.

"Guys!" Miley yelled at them, "Stop fighting!" Jake and Ryan stopped and looked at Miley. "Thank you." She continued. "I'm going to talk to Ryan first."

"He shoots, he scores!" Ryan said to Jake before leaving and following Miley towards the benches.

"Look, Miley, I'm sorry," Ryan started, "I should have listened to you earlier this week."

"Ryan, listen to me." Miley started, "I like you... a lot... and-" Miley couldn't finish. Before she knew it Ryan had his lips pressed against her soft ones.

He pulled away from her. "I like you too Miley Stewart." He whispered to her. "And, I hope you'll give me a second chance?"

"Of course." Miley answered. "But, I wonder how Jake's going to take all this?"

"Only one way to find out." Ryan replied. "And I'll be here if you need any support."

"Thanks." Miley whispered. She gave him a hug then got up from the bench and approached Jake. "Jake," She started.

"Miley, listen," Jake started. "I came here to try and win you back but I see who you clearly like here." He paused, "So, I'm going to let you two be." He admitted with a sigh after a few moments of silence. "I hope we can still be friends?"

Miley smiled. Jake had changed. "Thanks Jake." She answered, "And yes, friends sounds nice."

"Yes!" Lilly happy danced to herself. "Ryan and Miley got together!"

Ryan came up and put his arms around Miley. "So, I guess I should be going." Jake said, "I'll, uh, see you around."

"See you around, Lesli." Miley answered. Jake smiled at Miley and started down the steps and past Lilly.

"Who the heck is Lesli?" Ryan questioned causing Miley to laugh.

"It's a long story." She replied.

"But I'm serious, who is Lesli!" Ryan asked again and he, Miley and Lilly entered the Stewart house hold.

* * *

"So, in conclusion, Arthropods are incredible creatures." Miley spoke clearly. The class applauded. Her group walked back to their seats. Ryan reached over the aisle and grabbed Miley's hand. The couple had been together for about a month now, and since Ryan was Richie and Miley was Hannah, Rannah was the celebrity couple everyone wanted to know about.

The bell rang and class was dismissed. "To the beach?" Ryan asked at the end of the day.

"To the beach." Miley answered back.

They walked along the beach as the sun set. As they passed the spot that Lilly had found Ryan a month ago the waves came up and washed away a heart with an arrow through it that read "Miley Stewart, and Ryan Wicket, Forever."

* * *

A/N: That's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! 


End file.
